


Livin' On A Prayer

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, dancing waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Prompt requested on Tumblr by an anonymous user: Waverly is overly dramatically and passionately singing. She thinks she's alone, until Nicole comes in with equally as much passion, scaring Waverly half to death.





	Livin' On A Prayer

Waverly sighed as she read the last line of her book before sorrowfully closing it. She had hoped that she would be able to stretch the last thirteen chapters over the entire day, but she had a little trouble putting it down…as in, she spent the past five hours in the exact same spot reading the damn thing. She picked up her phone as she looked at the time. 

“Great. Nicole won’t be home for a few more hours.” She let her torso fall back onto the couch with a groan and laid her arm across her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Normally when she had a day off and Nicole had to work, she at least had a few ideas of how to entertain herself. But today, nothing seemed appealing – not even putting tiny sweaters on Jeremy’s lab mice and photographing them, which earned her a ton of Instagram followers last time. With a bored sigh, she drifted her eyes over to the ceiling fan, watching the blades repeatedly spin at a slow speed, when she noticed a discernable amount of dust on them. She quickly sat up with a smile and roamed her eyes around the room.

“Yep. This place definitely needs to be cleaned.”

Within a matter of minutes, she was on the small step ladder with a duster, brushing off the fan until it looked brand new. After assessing her handiwork and giving it a nod of approval, she climbed down the ladder and looked around the house. Her eyes landed on the pile of dirty dishes, and she almost immediately skipped over towards the kitchen, excitedly to finally be doing something with her time.

\---

Nicole pulled up in the driveway with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed the bag of sandwiches from the deli Waverly loved so much and casually strolled towards the front door. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was the strong smell of cleaner. She quirked an eyebrow with a small smile as she slowly shut the door behind her while taking in the sight of the unusually spotless house.

“Hello?” Nicole called out. She heard the sound of humming ring out from the kitchen, and began to follow it.

When she turned the corner, her eyes immediately landed on Waverly dancing with the broom and singing to Bon Jovi’s _Livin’ On A Prayer_.

“Waves,” She called, but no answer. She noticed the earbuds in the brunette’s ears and shook her head with a sly grin. As she folded her arms across her chest, she leaned against the door frame and watched her quirky wife singing and dancing without a care in the world.

_“We’ve got to hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not…”_

Nicole covered her mouth with her hand as she quietly chuckled to herself. Waverly now had the broom up across her hips and was stroking her right hand up and down, as if she were playing a guitar. The Sheriff quietly set the bag of food on the kitchen table as she tip-toed up behind the brunette.

Waverly dropped the bristles of the broom onto the floor and threw her arm out with closed eyes as she passionately sang into the handle, _“Woahhh we’re halfway there…”_

“Wooo-ahhh! Livin’ on a prayer!” Nicole belted as loudly as she could.

Waverly’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard the sound of loud singing over the music. She yanked the earbuds out of her ears and spun around to notice someone unexpectedly standing a few feet away from her. She yelped as she jumped back against the counter and immediately clenched her heaving chest.

“Nicole!” Waverly scolded before slapping the cackling woman in the arm a few times. “Jesus Christ, you scared me! I nearly had a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Nicole shrugged, still laughing at her adorable wife.

“You’re so in trouble for this!”

“Oh, am I?” Nicole asked with a lifted eyebrow as she sauntered over towards the brunette with outstretched arms.

“No, don’t come near me!” Waverly warned as she held the broom protectively out towards Nicole.

“Oh, come on. I just want a hug.” Nicole tilted her head slightly and looked at Waverly with hopeful eyes.

Waverly inhaled through her nose and shook her head as she tried to hold back her smile, but she was too weak. “You’re lucky I love you so damn much.”

The two held each other in a tight embrace for a few moments. As Waverly melted into the hug, she quickly realized something and pulled back to give the redhead a confused look.

“Wait, what are you doing home so early? It’s only two o’clock…”

“I’m on lunch break and decided to come home and eat with you. I hope that’s okay,” Nicole replied with a warm smile.

“Depends. What did you bring?” With her forearms still rested on Nicole’s shoulders, Waverly lifted herself up on her tiptoes to look over Nicole’s shoulder at the bag sitting on the table.

“Sandwiches.” 

Waverly quickly looked back at her wife with excited eyes. “From Mom and Pop’s?!”

Nicole nodded proudly. _“Yep,”_ she said as she popped the ‘p’.

“Okay, I love you.” Waverly attacked Nicole’s face with fervent kisses, ending with a much longer one on the lips.

Nicole smiled when Waverly finally released her. “So, does this mean I’m not in trouble anymore?”

Waverly shrugged as she strolled towards the kitchen table. She looked over her shoulder, and with a sultry voice replied, “You’ll just have to wait and see, _Sheriff._ ”


End file.
